Attempts are being made to determine if there are any correlations between skeletal age, chronological age, tooth eruption and dental root formation in patients with precocious puberty. Oral examinations have been completed on 112 children and panographic radiographs obtained on 97. Using the most accurate available dental growth and development standards comparative studies are being made. These studies will involve both cross sectional and longitudinal evaluations. The NICHHD is a cooperating unit in the study.